DBY
by Myxa
Summary: Lucy Black is a daughter of one of the most richest familys in the country. But she dosn t like her rich life, so she lives in her own apartment and goes to a usual commoner school. One day when she is out walking her dog, somthing happens to her.
1. Chapter 1

I don¨t own One Piece, but I do own my character Lucy Black.

**Prologue**

"Damn, I lost again" Lucy swore. She had been sitting on her bed and playing "Prince of Persia – Warrior Within" for some hours and now she was tired of it. So she shut down the computer and went to the kitchen to take a snack. She was living alone in an apartment in London with her dog, Cami. Lucy studies computer programming and other stuff related to computers. After she had finished eating she went to the door and put on her shoos and called for her dog. Lucy took her big blue sport bag with her and they went out for a walk.

---------------------------------------------------------** Devil Beside You**---------------------------------

"SANJIIII! FOOD!" the captain of the Going Merry screamed.

"WE DON'T HAVE ANY LEFT the whole crew yelled back at their captain except for Robin who was sitting in her favorite chair and reading one of her history books.

The straw hats had been without food for almost a week now. Nobody know when they would reach the next island and everybody hoped they were going to reach it soon. Their idiot of a captain had eaten all the food they had left and now they were all without food.

"Oi Nami, What's that? Zoro asked her and pointed to something strange in, or rather above the see.

"Nani?! Nami looked up from her newspaper and her eyes went wide.

There before them was a big black cloud. But it wasnt't in the sky it was more likely touching the water surface and the black cloud were five feet tall.

"NANI KORE!?!?!" Nami screamed. She had never before seen anything like that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"CAMI COME BACK HERE" yelled Lucy but her dog didn't want to listen to her and kept on running to the coast. Lucy know that if Cami didn't listen to her then she couldn't't do anything about it, so she started to run after Cami. When Lucy reached the coast she nearly dropped her bag. Just a few meters away from her she could see a black cloud, just some centimeters over the surface. Then suddenly everything went black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa, what's that for cool stuff?" Luffy exclaimed.

"Luffy, that's not something cool, it can be really dangerous" Usopp freaked out and faked a faint. Suddenly a girl with a large bag and a dog fell out of the black cloud and the cloud diapered a second after that. That event left the migiwara kaizoku dan speechless.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

"**Chapter 1" – Stuck in a weird world**

Lucy slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a strange room, she had never seen before.

After a couple of seconds the realization hit her and she bolted out of the bed were she had been in. She looked around the room, the room she was in had a kitchen and a dining table. Right now she was the only person in there.

_"Where the hell am I?"_ Lucy thought, suddenly the door flew open and a green haired guy came in, he also had three swords. Lucy just stared at him. "I must have hit my head pretty hard, because Zoro dsnt't exist" she thought.

"Oi Nami, she has woken up" Zoro said. Then Lucy noticed that Nami was standing behind Zoro.

_"This is so weird, i must have gotten here through that weird cloud, but this can't happen, it's not supposed to happen at all"._ Was the only thing Lucy had on her mind.

"Umm, where the hell am I?" Lucy asked Nami while taking a sit at the kitchen table.

Nami just stared at the carefree girl. She had long black hair that reached to the middle of her back. In her hair the girl had a few light blue and green strikes and the cloths she was wearing were a little strange and Nami had never seen them before. She had a pair of jeans with small skulls and other symbols on them. And on the left leg had a hole on the knee. The shirt she was wearing was even stranger; it was black with some kind of strange blood letters that Nami didn't understand.

"Who are you?" Nami asked instead of answering the question.

"Isnt't it impolite to ask someone's name, without telling yours first?" the girl said with a grin on her lips. Nami had to keep herself from yelling at the girl.

"I am Nami, the navigator of this pirate ship" _"I know, but it's better to not tell anything"_ Lucy though.

"Do you honestly think I will buy that crap?" the girl asked.

"If you don't believe me... Nami began with an evil smile, then just take a look outside"

Lucy stood up and went out of the room with Nami following behind her. When they got out of the kitchen, Lucy couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was out in the open ocean on a pirate ship and the pirate flag on this ship had a migiwara. _"I guess my mind on board't messed up, I really am onboard of this stupid pirate ship, I don't want to be here, but I don't want to return home either"_ Lucy fought of it and got a little sad look in her eyes that Nami didn't notice.

"Do you believe me now?" Nami asked.

"Yes, now I believe you, my name is Lucy Black by the way" Lucy said. But inside she was thinking something like _"One Piece is just a stupid book, nothing in the book exists in reality"_

"Come on, I'm going to presentate for the rest of the crew" Nami said.

"Sure, I will be staying for a while anyway" Lucy said and followed Nami back to the Kitchen, When they entered the kitchen it was more people there than before.

"This is Zoro, you already met him" Nami said and pointed at the green haired guy.

"The cook over there is Sanji and that little reindeer is Chopper and he's our doctor" Nami continued.

"The other two guy's are Usopp and Luffy our captain, and this is Nico Robin" Nami finished and pointed at another women.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Black" Lucy introduced herself and took a seat beside Luffy at the table.

"Where did you come from?" Robin asked and Lucy panicked a bit, she didn't know what to tell them, _"A little lie wont make the situation worse"_ she thought before answering Robins question.

"I were out fishing when that black cloud suddenly appeared in front of my boat and that's the last thing I remember before waking up in this room" Lucy explained. She had always been god at lying to people, especially in school.

"What are you going to do now, you know that this is a pirate ship after all" Usopp said.

Before Lucy had even opened her mouth to speak, Luffy had interrupted her and said:

"Do you want to join?"

"Me, a pirate NO WAY!!!"

"But I already decided, you are joining"

"I said NO"

"But it's really fun being a pirate!!"

"No BUTS, but I will travel with you temporarily, is that okay?" Lucy asked.

"Of course" came the replay.

"Do you have anything to eat? I'm pretty hungry" Lucy asked.

"We ran out of food a week ago, now we just have some fruits left and tee" Nami answered her question.

After a while Lucy decided to go out on the deck to think over the situation.

"Will anybody even notice that I am gone? Probably not, I mean my own parents haven't any time with me and in there eyes I am a mistake. So maybe they were happy to get rid of me. Anyway, I am just going to enjoy this as long as I can, but I miss Kamio and Sara. Suddenly somebody waved a hand in front of her face that made her snap out of her daze.

"What are you thinking about" Usopp asked.

"Nothing, I forgot that I had my bag and my dog with me on the boat"

"Do you mean that one" Usopp said and pointed at a bag on the other side of the mast.

Lucy's eyes went wide and rushed over to her bag, opened it and started to throw out all of the contents in the bag. Hearing all the noise coming from the deck, the crew gathered around Lucy, curious to what was happening. Lucy, not noticing the people behind her kept emptying her bag. By now you could see school books, disc's, an MP3 player, notebooks, pencils, sketch books, some snickers and other junk fly in random directions as Lucy threw them out of the bag. The last thing in it was her precious laptop.

"It's not damaged, that's good" she said in relief.

"WOW!! What's that for cool stuff?" Luffy exclaimed.

"I never seen anything like that before" Nami said.

"Of course you have never seen one, they don't exist here" Lucy answered,

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ahem, I mean that they only exist on my home island" Lucy said.

"Aha OK, but what's your islands name?" Nami asked, getting a little suspicious.

"Have anyone seen my dog, he must have come with me if my bag did?"

"You mean the fur ball, he is somewhere around here" Zoro grunted and went over to the other side of the deck and sat down, ready to take a nap.

"His names not FUR BALL, its KAMIO" Lucy yelled getting angry. She hated when people would call her dog for fur ball, it irritated her beyond belief. Soon she could hear something running before she was tackled by her dog, who was happy to see her. "Maybe, just maybe this wont be as bad as I think"


End file.
